


A New Friend

by Percimmon



Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Pred!Logan, Prey!Elf!Roman, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Roman, the ruler of a noble elf kingdom, is injured, though a certain human is curious enough to take him back to their lab and help him.a/n: This was a request from @indecisive-loser on tumblr! He made a beautiful drawing from one of my other fics and thought I’d make something back!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A New Friend

A cool summer’s breeze passed by, making the tree’s leaves rustle in the distance and the tall grass sway. There Logan stood in the grassy field and watched as the sun sunk down behind the earth. He sighed, trying to enjoy the moment before he headed back to his lab. He’d been studying the plant-life and wildlife around this field as he heard there was potentially a new species of frog or snake around the area. Discovering a new species would be one of his greatest achievements, of course if he actually found one. He’d been looking for one of these new snakes or frogs but he’s yet to see one. It was a bit discouraging, as he’d been looking in these fields for nearly a year now, but at least the place had plenty of other wildlife to study.

Logan looked over to his lab that hid among the trees in the distance, smiling at it. Another wind blew by, making the grass sway even more and brush at his sides. He took a deep breath in, taking that as his queue to leave the field and go back to his cozy lab, well as cozy as a lab can get. A yawn escaped his mouth as he walked across the field, letting his hands touch the tall grass. He’d been outside since six in the morning now that he thought about it. He glanced down at his wristwatch, checking the time. It was just about to become eight. He hummed realizing he’d been out the entire day, though it was a bit obvious with the tired look on his face. The air started to grow just a bit colder, waking him up a bit more. Soon, he was just at the edge of the forest, and he saw the small dirt pathway that led to his lab. To be honest, he kind of lived there since he spent so much time in it. It was his pride and passion to go there everyday to study the wildlife. Another yawn escaped his mouth as he looked over to the forest. He wanted to venture into the forest today, but something told him not to, at least until now.

As strange as it was for Logan to think this, he did feel some kind of presence nudging him to go deeper into the forest. He glanced over to the sky. The sun hadn’t fully set, and it would still be at least a bit sunny for another hour. Plus, he had a flashlight and a map of the place in case he was to get lost. A warmth flooded in him as he stepped into the forest, looking around. There wasn’t much to see at this time of night, at least from what he’s gathered looking around here countless times now. That was, until a small group of fireflies danced around a particular spot near a tree. The base of the tree had tall grass hiding it. He blinked at the unusual site. The grass was much taller than all the other grass surrounding it, and what was with the fireflies all gathering here? He glanced around again, seeing no other fireflies glowing anywhere else in the forest. With a slow step, he walked over to the tree and kneeled down. His hands reached over to the tall grass, pushing it aside. As soon as all the grass was out of his way, his eyes widened, and his mouth went ajar. It was an _elf._

Logan never believed in the fae or magical creatures, but with what was in front of him, it was clear as day that they existed. The light from the fireflies illuminated the tiny elf. As he looked closer, he saw their pointy ears and beautiful brown hair. They wore a white shirt adorned with gold that was slightly ripped and had a small red sash across their body. Their pants were also ripped and worn down. What happened here? He got on his stomach, looking even closer, the fireflies now glowing brighter, and that’s when he saw it. Their back had a massive wound that was covered by the sash. Thankfully, it looked like most of the bleeding had stopped, but they were certainly in critical condition. If he left them out here, who knew what would come hurt them next.

Logan frowned at the site as he dug through one of his pockets. He soon pulled out a small clean rag, and, with a careful hand, he scooped up the tiny elf and stood up. He held them close to his chest and even through the rag, he could feel how cold they were. The sun was soon disappearing from the sky, the field and forest becoming darker and darker. A wind blew past him, making him shiver at the cold. He held the elf closer, trying to block as much of the wind as possible from their tiny frail body. The white light from the lab illuminated the path, making him smile. At least he knew he couldn’t get lost. Once he reached his lab, he entered and went over to his desk, ready to help the elf.

✰✰✰✰✰

Warmth. It was warm when Roman woke up. His eyes fluttered open, and his head spun as he tried to get up. Where was he again? He was out on his daily walk through the forest then he blacked out. His thoughts scrambled to find out what happened until something caught his attention. Something soft and tight was wrapped around his body. He touched his back, his memories becoming clearer as he woke up. Soon, a softness brushed at his leg. Slowly, he sat up, looking down on the fabric he was sitting on. He blinked. Didn’t he pass out on the grass? Finally, he looked up seeing the bars of the small cage he was in and a human right next to it, tinkering with some liquids. His body shook for a second until he took in a deep breath. He had to admit, it was a scary sight to be so close to a human, but he needed to get back to his kingdom soon before everyone thought he was dead!

“Hey!” Roman yelled as he stood up, “Release me, you terrible beast!”

All of a sudden, the ground shook as the human turned to face him. He gulped as he stared right into their eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake,” they started, “Is your wound healing?”

He blinked, startled that they’d even ask such a thing. Humans were monsters! He took another look around. The room was filled with beakers and all types of glass tools. In the distance, there were some mice and other creatures locked in a cage. All of a sudden, his heart sunk as he looked back at the human that seemed to tower above him. He saw their white coat they had on over their black shirt and blue tie. They were a _scientist._

“I said release me you beast!” Roman yelled again, trying to sound tough.

“Alright then, though you don’t need to yell.”

Roman backed away from the bars of the cage as the human opened the door. He dashed as soon as it was open until the human’s hand just stayed there, their palm open. He backed away again, wary. He didn’t want to get hurt once more, especially in the hands of a beast.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the human said, “I’d just like a closer look.”

He looked back at the hand then at the floor, contemplating. Humans were nothing but monsters! Though, if they really intended to hurt him, they could’ve done it when they first found him. He was already unconscious at the time, so it would’ve been the perfect opportunity to kill him! Yet here he was with his back wrapped up and wound cleaned. He looked back up to the hand, making a decision. A deep breath entered his tiny lungs as he stepped closer to the opening of the cage. He shook a bit though soon calmed himself down as they stepped on to the human’s warm enormous hand. As careful as he could, he walked over their fingers and soon sat in the palm of their hands.

Roman grabbed onto one of their giant fingers as they moved their hands closer to their face. Their eyes scanned over his tiny form, making him back up, and eyed them back with suspicion.

“What’s your name? My name is Logan”

Roman blinked, certainly not expecting a human to ask for his name.

“I’m Prince Roman, and I demand to leave! My people need me, or my kingdom will crumble into chaos!”

“You’re royalty? How fascinating…” they said, “How about a deal? I’ll let you go by morning if I can research you.”

Roman put a hand on his chin as his mind swirled with all types of ideas. Should he trust Logan? Should he try to escape? All of a sudden, he started to shiver just a bit from the cold. Even with the warm palms underneath him, it wasn’t enough to warm him up in this big lab he was in. He squeaked when the hands soon cupped him in a bit more. A glance at Logan made his decision clear. As cold as their face was, there was just a hint of genuine concern. He looked back up again, taking in a deep breath.

“Alright, I’ll let you research me if it means I’m protecting my people from _you._ ”

“I don’t intend to hurt you if that’s what you are saying… I was only going to ask questions about your species. Also, what exactly are you?”

From there, Roman ranted on about how marvelous elves were. They were practically humans, though much smaller. He yapped on about his kingdom and of course himself for hours on end, only stopping when Logan asked a specific question. As he continued to talk and talk, his tiny stomach grumbled. He blinked, realizing he hadn’t eaten anything that day. He looked up and he swore there was a faint smile painting Logan’s face.

“Are you hungry? I have some food,” Logan asked.

“Only a bit. I don’t think I’ve ever had human food before.”

Something in Logan suddenly made them smile more and almost look giddier. Their powerful hands brought Roman closer to their chest as they walked over to a cabinet. Soon, they opened it, revealing jars upon jars of some kind of red substance. A small loaf of bread, at least that’s what he thought it was called, laid on the bottom shelf. Logan grabbed the loaf of bread and a jar out of the cabinet, now sitting at a table nearby. He looked at the jar’s contents, never having seen something like it before.

“It’s called jam.”

Roman blinked as Logan spoke. Soon, their hand laid flat on the table, him now taking the hint and climbing off. He hugged himself. It was still a bit cold in the lab, but he’d certainly been in much colder weather. He must’ve been in Logan’s hands too long and got used to their warmth. A clank rang in his ears when Logan opened the jar of jam and spread it on to a small piece of bread, which he assumed was for him. His feet shuffled backward as they handed the piece of bread to him. A deep breath entered his lungs, his legs a bit shaky, though he quickly calmed himself down. With some hesitance, he took the bread and the jam on top and took a small bite. His eyes widened, captured by the flavor.

“This taste marvelous!”

“I know! I’m not one for sweets, but this always puts a smile on my face,” Logan said as they took their own piece of bread and spread some jam on it. Soon, they took a bite, Roman watching as they ate. He looked back down at his own bread and scarfed it down. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was.

“Would you like more?”

Soon, Roman nodded, a big smile forming on his face. He warmed up to the human quite a bit even though they only met that night. Something told him they would keep their word and not hurt his kingdom. Logan took another piece of bread and spread some jam on to it. They put it on a tea plate and slid it over to him. Quickly, he ripped off a piece of bread and munched on it, loving the flavor, and feeling in his mouth. He caught a glimpse of Logan smiling as he continued to eat their jam covered bread.

As Roman kept eating, he felt a warmth on his back followed by a light now casting a shadow down on the table. He turned around to see light filling the window nearby and he soon yawned. Were they both really up the whole night? Another yawn escaped his mouth, covering it with a hand. The bread he ate didn’t help much as it only made him even more tired. All of a sudden, he heard Logan yawn, too. He’d guess they’d been up for quite a while, probably longer than him. He looked back out the window as he touched the cloth that wrapped around his wound. He needed to go back to his kingdom, but his eyes were starting to grow heavy, wanting at least a nap.

“Are you tired?”

Roman just nodded and yawned as if on cue. Logan smiled more offering their hand. He scrambled on to it enjoying the small warmth from them. Soon, he looked up as they moved to a more comfortable plush chair and as they sat, a bit of hesitance and curiosity sprinkled on their face.

“Would you like to sleep in my storage stomach? I doubt the table would do much good.”

“Human’s have storage stomachs?”

“Some do… This should be my final experiment with you, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, though I assure you it’s completely safe. I’ll let you go right after if you do want to do the experiment.”

Roman looked down with a hand on his chin. He could just be let go now, but he’d risk getting attacked again with how tired he was. But Logan’s offer did sound quite relaxing… He’d never been in a storage stomach before, and it would certainly be a lovely story to tell back home. A deep breath filled his lungs as he looked back up to them.

“Alright, I’ll do it. How shall we uh… start?”

“I’ll open up my mouth so you can crawl in. If anything goes wrong just tell me. I’ll do the rest. Are you ready?”

Logan’s hands moved up closer to their lips. Roman stared in awe at the sight, shaking from the fear and excitement that ran through him.

“Yes…”

Finally, Logan’s mouth opened, and his jaw dropped at how marvelous their mouth looked. Their teeth were nearly a perfect white and their tongue looked as soft as the grass in the fields. As he came closer, a warm breath rolled over him that smelled of mint and jam. Not a scar or scratch lined the inside of their cheeks. The tongue soon rolled over their teeth, waiting for him to crawl in. He took in one more deep breath as he looked around, and soon crawled on to the soft tongue.

A strong warmth hit him as he was pulled inside, feeling even more of their breath wrap him. Carefully, he turned around so he could face the outside of their mouth. The light coming from the lab shone into their mouth, illuminating the entrance of their throat he’d soon be going down. Another breath washed over him, the warmth so inviting. He took one more good look around their mouth before they slowly closed it, darkness now surrounding him.

Soon, the tongue pinned Roman to the roof of Logan’s mouth. A small hum came out from him as their tongue squished his tiny body. The miniscule bumps on the tongue trailed his face. He held on to it, hugging it and cuddling into it. The tongue soon went down as he heard a hum from Logan. His face warmed up, almost matching with the heat that was in their mouth. Thank goodness they couldn’t see him, or he might’ve fainted! He cuddled more and more into the soft slimy flesh and let himself relax. Soon, a squeak escaped his mouth as he felt them start to tilt their head back. For a moment, his heart stopped, an instinctual fear kicking in. He took in a deep breath as he slid down to the entrance of their throat. The tip of their tongue curled over his head, giving him one last lick as he was finally gulped down into their throat.

The throat muscles was quick to massage at Roman’s tiny form, making him hum even more. It was a tad bit tight, but he didn’t mind it much, especially since he hadn’t relaxed this much in quite a while. Running a kingdom was hard work after all. Soon, he was squished even more into the muscles, certain it was Logan pressing their neck. Though soon, the pressure disappeared. A loud heartbeat and deep breathing rang in his ears as he continued to go down, deeper into their core. Finally, his legs squirmed into a much larger place, followed by the rest of him plopping down into their stomach.

Roman’s heart raced, trying to take everything in. To his surprise, there was a small blue glow coming from the mucus that lined their storage stomach, allowing him to see. With a gentle step, he stood up walking around in absolute awe. He pressed a hand into the stomach walls, entranced at his hands sinking into the folds. As soon as he pulled away, his hands started to glow from the mucus that stuck to him.

“Are you alright?” Logan’s booming voice echoed throughout the stomach.

“Yes! I’m alright!”

He continued to look around, exploring. Other than the mucus, there was no stomach acid in sight. He guessed he was right to trust the human. He took in a deep breath as he laid down, letting the warmth lull him to sleep. A yawn escaped his mouth as he snuggled into the folds.

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving me. I’m not sure what I would’ve done without you…”

There was a small silence between both of them until Logan spoke.

“It’s… no problem. Sleep well, Roman…”

And with that, Roman’s eyes closed, relaxing into the walls of his new friend, falling asleep.


End file.
